Leur dernière nuit
by Alista
Summary: OS ! Dumbledore va faire découvrir à Harry la dernière nuit de ses parents...


Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ce petit one shoot un peu triste. Il n'y a donc pas tous les détails et cela va un peu vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même, laissez moi votre avis et vos critiques.

**Disclaimer : **Tos les personnages appartiennent à la Warner Bros et JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

Kono sayonara de tabidachi naraba  
boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo  
deatta koto wo aruite machi mo  
futari no mune de ikizu mukeru no

Zutto zutto wasurenai  
tobinai kutsu agetemo  
donna ni toku anare da mo  
tsunai datte tte tte  
hanare wa shinai

_Si cet "adieu" est le commencement de mon voyage  
Je sourirais autant que je pourrais  
Même le fait que nous nous soyons recontrés, même les rues ou nous avons marché  
Nous retournerons nos coeurs_

_KwOn BoA - Everlasting_

* * *

**Leur dernière nuit**

Harry marchait le long des couloirs déserts du château de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait demandé à le voir dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais, curieux comme il était, il n'allait pas laisser filer. Il espérait simplement que Voldemort n'avait pas commis une nouvelle catastrophe.

- Crème canari.

Le directeur lui avait donné le mot de passe dans sa lettre. Il posa pied sur la première marche et se laissa élever jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé à destination, il toqua.

- Entrez.

Harry posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit délicatement la porte. En le voyant, Dumbledore lui sourit et l'nvita à s'asseoir.

- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, professeur ? demanda poliment Harry.

- Oui, Harry, confirma le vieil homme. C'est un peu délicat mais j'ai pensé que cela serait important pour toi.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Si je te demandais le pire souvenir de ta vie, tu me répondrais irrémédiablement...

- L'assassinat de mes parents, souffla Harry.

- Oui. Et si je te proposais de voir dans quelles circonstances cela est-il arrivé, tu ferais ?

- Je voudrais le voir ! s'exclama vivement Harry. Même si cela est difficile pour moi. Ce serait en même temps l'occasion de voir mes parents.

Il baissa les yeux. Dumbledore attendit une petite minute avant de reprendre.

- Harry, un sort a été découvert pour qu'un être puisse revivre le pire moment de sa vie, expliqua-t-il. A première vue, il s'agirait plutôt d'un sortilège de magie noire mais il peut également nous être utile.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui. Pas besoin de lui en dire plus, il avait compris.

- Jetez-moi ce sort, professeur, s'il vous plait, dit-il.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Je savais que tu dirais cela. Mais Harry, accroche toi, d'accord ? Si tu perds trop contenance de toi-même, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes. Tu pourras te promener dans ce souvenir. Mais les êtres l'habitant ne te verront pas.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tint prêt.

- Rememda ! lança Dumbledore.

Harry sentit ses jambes flageoler puis, comme s'il avait pris un porteloin, il se sentit attiré dans un gouffre. Il attendit le contact dûr du sol mais il attérit en douceur devant une jolie maisonette de campagne. Un panneau indiquait _Godric's Hollow_. Il se trouvait dans le village de ses parents et devant leur maison. Il resta béat. La nuit était presque tomber à l'horizon. Il s'engagea dans la petite cours devant la maison. Il y avait un joli petit jardin potager et des fleurs parfatement entretenues. Il était à présent sur le seuil de la porte. Il leva la main pour toquer mais il se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore. Personne ne le verrait. Il poussa doucement la porte et vit avec stupéfaction que sa main passait au travers. Tout son corps suivit et pénétra dans ce qui fut sa maison la première année de sa vie. Sur sa droite se trouvait une ravissante petite cuisine et sur sa gauche, on trouvait le salon. Il y entra et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit cris. Sur la canapé se tenaient son père lisant la _gazette du sorcier _ainsi que sa mère qui portait un petit enfant sur elle : lui, Harry.

Il s'approcha à pas lents et observa cette petite famille. _Sa petite famille_. Dumbledore avait vu juste : ils ne semblaient pas le voir. Il aurait voulu les avertir, que Voldemort allait arriver à tout moment, mais lorsqu'il se sésissait d'un objet, ses mains passaient au travers tel un fantôme. Il entendit des cris de bébé.

- Oooh, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda avec douceur Lily Potter à son bambin.

- Je pense que le petit homme est fatigué, dit James Potter avec un sourire. Hein, mon p'tit lion ? C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à papa !

Il faisait des gestes ridicules pour faire rire son bébé. Mais cela fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Harry. Tous les pères agissaient comme cela avec leur enfant.

- J'espère qu'intellectuellement, il grandira plus vite que toi, lança Lily avec un sourire moqueur. C'est incroyable, tu es un véritable gamin.

James fit une moue à la Sirius.

- Mais tu m'aimes tout de même, ma petite fleur ? questionna-t-il, semblant redouter la réponse.

Cela fit éclater de rire sa femme.

- Oui, James. Je t'aime. Bon, je vais coucher Harry.

Elle embrassa James, ce dernier en fit de même avec Harry et Lily sortit de la pièce. Harry la suivit. Sa mère montait à l'étage, le petit Harry pleurant toujours dans ses bras. Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils, Harry derrière elle.

Il était à présent dans une jolie petite chambre d'enfant aux couleurs chaudes. Il y avait de nombreux jouets éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, une armoire et un petit berceau à l'air confortable.

- Aaah, James, dit Lily faussement exaspéré. Il est pire que son fils, il en met partout.

Harry comprit que son père devait sûrement joué avec ses propres jouets et cela le fit rire. Il regarda sa mère mettre son enfant dans son lit et le bercer avec douceur. Harry s'approcha d'elle et voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux auburn mais sa main passa au travers. Il regarda ses yeux. Exactement les mêmes que les siens.

Le petit Harry s'était tus et regardait sa mère qui lui chantait une petite berceuse :

- Dors Harry, mon tout petit, dans ton p'tit lit, tu es à l'abris...

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois sa mère. Elle était vraiment très belle. Il comprit pourquoi son père la poursuivait tant.

Le petit bébé finit par s'endormir et Lily arrêta sa chanson. Elle embrassa avec douceur la joue de son enfant et sortit doucement de la pièce. Harry se regarda lui-même à l'âge d'un an. La première année de sa vie... probablement la plus belle.

Il redescendit à la suite de sa mère. La nuit était à présent complètement tombée. Lily s'était réfugiée dans les bras de James. Un si beau couple qui allait bientôt disparaitre...

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Harry ne détacha pas son regard d'eux. Puis soudainement, James se releva, l'air inquiet et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

- Qui a-t-il, mon chéri ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Les lumières s'éteignent toutes seules, répondit James.

Lily se leva pour venir à ses côtés mais James s'écria :

- Vite, Lily ! C'est lui, il arrive. Vas à l'abri, dépêche toi !

- Mais James, et le sort de Fidelitas ? dit Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

- N'y pensons pas pour l'instant, s'alarma James. Cours, prend Harry et va-t-en ! Je vais essayer de le retenir.

Elle accourut vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Lily, dépêche toi !

La porte d'entrée venait d'exploser. Harry se releva. Non ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! Il vit sa mère s'échapper à toute allure en haut des escaliers et son père se diriger courageusement vers le hall d'entrée, baguette à la main. Harry aperçut Voldemort entrer dans la maison, la baguette brandit. Ses yeux rouge regardèrent James Potter avec jubilation et lui jeta un premier Avada Kedavra. James réussit à l'éviter en sautant sur le côté.

- Inutile, Potter, lança Voldemort. Tu es meurs ! Avada Kedavra !

Cette fois, le sort atteingnit sa cible. Harry cria une nouvelle fois en voyant le corps inerte de son père tomber au sol. Il se jeta furieusement sur Voldemort mais il passa une nouvelle fois au travers. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Non, pas sa mère ! Il monta les marches, devançant Voldemort et courrut dans sa propre chambre traversant la porte que sa mère avait vérouillée. Elle avait pris son fils dans ses bras et murmurait des incantations dans une langue étrange. Harry comprit que ce serait grâce à cela qu'il serait sauvé.

- Lily ! hurla Voldemort. Où es ton fils ?

Lily serra fortement Harry dans ses bras et le reposa dans son berceau. Il avait recommencé à pleurer. La porte de la chambre explosa à son tour et Lily se protégea le visage des mains.

- Non, pas Harry, pas Harry ! Je vous en prie ! dit Lily, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Pousse-toi idiote ! Pousse-toi !

- Non, pas Harry !

- Avada Kedavra !

Lily Potter tomba à son tour sur le sol, morte, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Maman, dit le petit Harry en tapant sur son bras.

Cette vision déchira le coeur du Harry actuel, celui de dix-sept ans. Voldemort resta de marbre et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant et lança une nouvelle fois ses mots horribles :

- Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte se reflèta dans les yeux du bambin et se retourna sur le mage noir. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et se transforma en une sorte d'ombre à peine vivante. Harry la vit s'échapper alors que la maison tombait en ruines. Il se protégea inutilement la tête des bras, chercha le petit Harry et quand il le trouva regarda l'enfant qu'il était. Ses larmes avaient redoublés et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparaissait sur son front. Il aurait voulu le sortir de ses débris mais ne pouvait toujours rien faire. Des minutes d'une longueur abominable défilairent jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'une vieille moto. Il chercha du regard et vit Sirius, encore jeune et très beau apparaitre dans ce qui avait été le hall de la maison.

- Mon Dieu, James ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers son ami.

Il resta une minute auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cris d'enfant.

- Harry ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

Il monta l'escalier comme il le put et arriva à l'étage. Il vit Lily et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Il chercha la provenance des cris et écarta les débris afin de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Seigneur, Harry, tu es vivant ! murmura-t-il.

Il sortit précipitemment de la maison, Harry sur ses talons. En arrivant en bas, Harry vit un homme d'une taille impressionante qu'il reconnut comme étant Hagrid.

- Donne moi Harry, Sirius, dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

- Non, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

- Sirius, ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore.

Sirius serra son filleul dans ses bras et le tendit à Hagrid.

- Prend ma moto, si tu veux, je n'en aurai pas besoin. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Merci, Sirius, dit Hagrid. Sois fort.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Harry savait où il allait. Il poursuivait Pettigrow. Et pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis, il allait être enfermé douze ans à Azkaban...

Cela fit de nouveau remonter ses larmes à ses yeux et il tomba à genoux dans le petit jardin potager ravagé. Il comprit pourquoi Dumbledore le lui avait montré cela. Il devait être sans pitié quand il seraitface àVoldemort.

- Je le tuerais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Et il fut ramené dans son temps où Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un sourire devant sa nouvelle force.


End file.
